This invention relates to microwave heating devices with reflecting means and infrared heating devices.
It is known that caramel custard desserts can be produced using conventional heating systems, for example electric plates. In this case, the custard desserts pass through a tunnel equipped with such a heating system, two rows of custard desserts being arranged side by side. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that it necessitates a long cooking time and a tunnel of considerable length. On the other hand, the reflection of energy by the side walls of the tunnel results in an excessive increase in the temperature of the custard desserts situated close to those walls so that the caramel starts to boil and diffuses into the custard. This is totally unacceptable and results in a large number of rejects.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide producers of caramel custard with a process and an apparatus in which the setting time would be reduced (for a conventional system, it is of the order of 16 to 18 minutes for an initial custard temperature of the order of 60.degree. C.) and mixing between the caramel and the custard would be avoided during cooking of the custard.